


Massage

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting week of work Sho invites Nino for playing some video games and since Sho got real trouble with his stiff shoulders, Nino offers to give him a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Sakumiya fanfiction ever (written last year in April on my lj) and I would like to crosspost it here to start to archive some of my older stuff. Corrected some mistakes. Hope you like it! ^^ Comments and critiques loved!

After a whole week of photo shootings, dance practices, filming for variety TV shows and more, Sho was sitting on the couch in the Arashi green room and let out a huge sigh. Everybody else – expect from Nino, who was too distracted by his new DS game – looked at Sho surprised since it wasn’t his style making his exhaustion that obvious. When he stretched and after that grabbed his left shoulder to try to massage it by himself with a painful look, Ohno settled down next to him.

“Tensed up, huh?” he asked with a sympathetic look.

“Completely. Must come from my lack of sleep these days - stress I guess,” Sho sighed again. His eyes wandered towards Nino, who was sitting in a corner still playing with his DS, “I wonder how our little miracle-boy can stand this always…”

Indeed, Nino didn't sleep much either. But not because he was stressed from work, he simply got too distracted from a new DS game so that he didn’t even notice that he forgot to sleep. Sometimes he fell asleep suddenly at midday when the young men spent their time eating lunch. Sometimes he even fell asleep half eating and Sho and the others had to prevent him from dropping his nose into his cup of Ramen, trying hard not to burst out into laughter. Although Nino had a quite unhealthy way of living from time to time – forgetting to sleep or to eat by preferring to stare at his DS as much as he could – he didn’t have that much trouble with it. And for Sho it took only a week with a full working schedule to get tensed up that much. That was just unfair…

“There it was again,” Ohno suddenly whispered and looked at Sho with a knowing look. 

Sho frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked their leader curiously, watching at Nino again like he had missed something important.

“Not Nino, I meant you!” Ohno answered and Sho was even more confused than before, “He’s on your mind every single minute, right? You’re quite too easy to read, Sho-chan!”

“Aaah - what are you talking about?” Sho tried his best not to blush too obvious while Ohno giggled like crazy.

But yeah, Ohno must be right. Nino caught Sho’s attention much too often these days just by being Nino as he always was. This must be the stress too. Maybe it made Sho think and feel stupid stuff towards other people. Like he got annoyed too easily by Jun or started feeling quite uncomfortable in Ohno’s company when the guy seemed to know quite too much he shouldn’t.

“You know there is a quite easy way to get rid of stress,” Arashi's leader continued and a wide grin stuck on his face, “And I know someone - that you know as well - who’s really good at stuff like this.”

“Eh?!” Sho didn’t get it even if he followed Ohno's look – observing their little gamer again.

“Sho, don’t play dumb! You know what I mean,” Ohno leaned a bit closer and whispered smiling into Sho’s ear, “I mean… sex. And don’t tell me you wouldn’t be pleasured by fucking our sweet little brat.”

Sho’s face blushed deeply red and he tried to stutter something without being successful at all so he just stared at their leader with a shocked face.

“Besides, he’s really good at giving massages too, wouldn’t that be perfect for your tensed up body?” Ohno grinned. 

He really seemed to enjoy Sho’s shocked reaction. Sometimes, leader could be a real brat too.

“I’m NOT interested in knowing what you guys were testing when you were teenagers,” Sho finally whispered back, his face still red. 

It wasn’t a big secret that Nino and Ohno had been quite adventurous in their teens including getting to know each other in ways they couldn’t have imagined. Even if it was just for fun, Sho sometimes wondered, how such an experience would have been - especially together with Nino. Argh - he was really thinking about this little brat much more than it could be healthy, lately!

“Hm… that brings back memories… and you know what? Maybe I’m a bit stressed too, I could ask him if he wants to stay over at my place for the weekend. I bought the new PS3 game which came out yesterday, I think he would be interested and pause his DS game for that. Maybe he would give me one of his great massages when I ask friendly,” Ohno stretched and imitated Sho’s moving from before, not turning away his eyes from watching Sho’s reaction about that. 

The young man sat there, hish mouth opened and seemed to really struggle with his feelings. Ohno laughed shortly and finally stopped being mean. 

“Should I lend it to you?, he asked with a wide grin.

“Oi! Nino!”

Sho had been hesitating but he did not took that long. Shortly after, he was standing in front of the gamer - redshot face - trying his best to steal his attention away of the DS so that he could invite Nino to his place for the weekend, showing him the new PS3-game, Ohno had pressed into his hands shortly before. After pausing his game, Nino’s eyes where shining bright as he saw the game and was just too happy about Sho wanting to play it together with him. While Nino was jumping up and down in excitement and Sho was busy in hiding his nervousness, Ohno was giggling and rolling up on the couch. Jun and Aiba who were playing cards and didn’t have noticed anything from the conversation between Sho and their leader just didn’t wonder about their band mates being freaky like always…

Since it happened not really often that Sho offered to play video games with someone, Nino seemed full of joy. On the way from work to Sho’s house he even kept his DS shot and talked with Sho about the new PS3 game. Sho had to fudge a story since he nearly never bought stuff like this and only knew the name of the game because he read it as Ohno gave it to him. So he stated that Ohno had suggested it to him who seemed a little bit more up to date considering the gaming world.

When they arrived Sho’s house, Nino didn’t last long until he felt like home and cuddled up on the couch, preparing the TV and the PS3 with it’s controllers for the new game. Sho went into the kitchen for making some dinner out of the leftovers he found in the fridge and came up with some fruits salad for desert. He war really nervous, thinking about his plans. How could this happen? Ohno had really drove him towards inviting Nino over to his house with the ulterior motive of seducing his younger band mate! What was biting him? But somehow this idea sounden quite interesting. Although he couldn’t remember since when he wanted to knock up Nino, the idea of it really turned Sho on. Was is curiosity? He was curious all the time when Nino and Ohno had their “experimental phase” a few years ago but he had never considered doing the same. So he had just shut up. He wondered, if this hidden desire had already been there a few years ago.

Lost in his thoughts, Sho nearly dropped the hot plates with pasta and tomato sauce he had warmed up for him and Nino. He had to pull himself together! So he took a deep breath and went into the living room again where Nino was testing the seizure of the controller for the new game.

“Oi, Sho this game will be pretty tough! You sure you wanna play this against someone experienced like me?!” the younger one teased his band mate and grinned irresistible cute, showing him both rows of his beautiful white teeth.

“Don’t underestimate me, Nino!” Sho replied and put down the plates, “But let’s eat first.”

Two hours later Nino was rolling on the floor laughing in high tension while Sho seemed to be hit rock bottom by losing again and again.

“Whyyyyy~ I thought I could beat you just once! And you find joy in my misfortune so damn obviously. You’re heartless, Nino, heartless, you hear me?!" Sho complained and pouted towards the younger one who was laughing and giggling like crazy.

Nino crawled back onto the couch and tried to stop laughing as he seemed quite out of breath. He looked at Sho and couldn’t resist than finding the older one totally cute pouting like a little boy. 

“Naaaah - Sho-chan! You’re not that bad you know? It’s just… I’m far better than you!” and he giggled again, receiving a punch against his shoulder.

“Ah -”, Sho moaned painfully, pulling his hand back, “Damned shoulder.”

“Eh?” Nino wondered and looked at Sho worried, “What’s up?”

Sho waved it off. 

“Nothing - it’s just my shoulder and my neck are pretty stiff these days,” he admitted and pressed his hand in his neck, trying to stretch his shoulders as much as possible.

“Let me have a look,” Nino crawled a bit closer, sat down behind his band mate and examined Sho’s neck and shoulders with his own hands. 

Sho was getting nervous about the younger one’s touches and he remembered what had been the original reason for him inviting Nino this time. He felt that he blushed when Nino started to examine Sho’s shoulders with small careful squeezes. It already felt like getting a massage - but - seducing the other… Sho was quite sure he couldn’t really do that. And suddenly, Sho moaned accidentally when Nino hit a real painful spot.

“Ah - I’m sorry,” Nino apologized and let his hand wander to another spot which seemed to be not that pained.

“What are you doing?” Sho asked and tried to turn his head back to look atNino's face but the movement turned out to be painful and nearly impossible.

“You’re really tensed up,” the younger one said calmly and stroke Sho’s neck which felt really good, Sho had to admit, “I think I can help you but here on the couch it’s a bit uncomfortable for you. You should lay down on your bed - and do you have some massage oil or something?”

“Yeah… I think somewhere should be some,” Sho answered and tried not to blush again when he thought about getting a massage from Nino - on his bed!

“Go into your bedroom, get rid of your shirt and make yourself feeling comfortable. Try to relax your shoulders as much as possible!” Nino jumped from the couch and went into the bathroom, searching for something. It seemed like he already had turned the whole bathroom upside down when noises like “Eeeeh” and “Oooops” could be heard and Sho sighed. What was Nino doing to his poor bathroom?!

“Nino - I’ve got some here in the bedroom,” Sho shouted and shortly after the dark haired gamer popped up in the doorway. Sho already had undressed his shirt and lay face down on his blanket.

“Where is it?” Nino asked and looked around.

“It’s in my bedside locker,” Sho answered and tried to stretch his hand towards it but he completely failed, “I’m sorry, it’s too far away for me to reach.”

“Don’t worry!” Nino replied laughing and went to the other side of the bed to search for the oil there. He searched every single drawer and finally stopped, because he had found… something.

“Eeeeh… Shooo-chan?!” Nino asked turning around after a short pause, his face stunned.

“Hm?” Sho tried to lift his head a bit for sending Nino a questioned look, “What’s up? Can’t you find it?”

Nino seemed a bit embarrassed as he continued talking, “Could it be this that you meant?!”, he held out something towards Sho – a small bottle with the printing “All in One – Massage oil & Lube” he had found in between condoms and tissues. Sho blushed again.

“Eh, yeah… that’s all I’ve got”, he said.

“Sho~ you’re such a pervert!” Nino grinned, “I didn’t know you buy stuff like this!”

“Eh, it’s not like… I - it was just much more cheaper as the expensive massage oil!" Sho tried to explain stuttering and his voice turned a bit high pitched.

Nino laughed, “Cheaper? That could have been my quote! Really, Sho. Well, doesn’t matter. It will be fine with this,” he said and finally jumped onto the bed so that Sho was getting shaken up a bit.

“What are you doing?” Sho asked surprised when Nino suddenly sat down onto Sho’s butt as if this would be the most common thing in the world.

“Don’t worry, I just can reach your shoulders better this way!” Nino explained and Sho could hear the plug of the All-in-one-you-know-what followed by the sound of squeezed out gel.

Nino spread it over his hands and finally leaned forward to touch Sho’s naked shoulders. The massage gel was already warmed up a bit through Nino’s hands but nevertheless it felt a bit awkward on Sho’s skin. He shivered for a short moment.

“Shh… relax, relax,” Nino said in a calm voice and continued massaging and squeezing Sho’s shoulders and neck carefully. 

Sho’s breath became calmer and he started to relax. Then Nino carefully started to squeeze a bit more powerfully to ease the tensed up musculature of his band mate more.

“God - you really know what you’re doing,” Sho moaned huskily.

“No need to call me “God”, “Nino” is just fine!” the younger one giggled and continued massaging Sho who really seemed to enjoy the massage and couldn’t restrain from moaning again and again, “You really like this, don't you?” Nino commented with a smirk on his lips.

“Hmmmmm”, was all he got as an answer. Finally Sho really seemed to be relaxed.

Somehow Nino got a bit nervous while continuing the massage. Sho's moaning filled the room and reminded the younger one on noises you only get in the bedroom when you - well - where having sex. Nino blushed a bit and wondered if it was OK for him to slowly but surely going to get quite turned on because of Sho's moaning. He intensified his massage and tried to get more moaning out of Sho while his own breath got faster and he was getting a troublesome time to concentrate onto stroking Sho's shoulders properly. Suddenly the lower part of his body was starting to heat up and su, ddenlyhe found it pretty tight in his pants somehow. Nino leaned a bit forward and had to choke down a moan that almost had left his lips as he felt his hardening member stroking against Sho's cute butt...

Nino stopped moving at once when he realized what he was doing and thinking. He felt his cheeks burning from the red color that must have covered his face all over and gulped. He really got carried away, imagining something like that together with Sho. It had been a while since he was dreaming about this. Even in his so-called experimental phase when he pushed things to the extreme together with Oh-chan, he never would have come close to Sho in that way since he was sure the older one would not be really interested in sleeping with another ma. But suddenly, the old desire has come back and had hit him quite tough.

“Eh... Nino?” Sho asked calmly, realizing what just had happened.

Nino jumped off from Sho, tried to cover his arousal and just kept silent. Sho slowly turned around, realizing that his shoulders didn't feel that stiff anymore at all thanks to Nino's great job as a masseur. Sho looked at Nino and couldn't resist smirking as he became aware of the current situation. The younger one looked just too cute, embarrassed like that.

“What's up, Nino-chan? Why so shy suddenly?” 

Teasing the young man, Sho turned around completely so that he lay on his back, based on his elbows so that he could have a better look at Nino. It was quite obvious that Sho's pants had gotten much too tight too. Seemed like the position completely had switched. Suddenly Sho felt quite comforted and wasn't shy and nervous any longer by seeing Nino that cute.

“I... I just”, Nino started stuttering but could not really end any meaningful sentence, “I - uhm.”

Sho sat up and moved a bit closer toNino. He spread his legs and pulled Nino in between so that the younger one was close enough to slightly get hugged by his band mate.

“Now you're the one that seems quite stiff. Wanna let me get rid of that stress for you?” Sho whispered into Nino's ear, causing the younger one to shiver slightly as well was breathing sharply.

Nino turned his face a little towards Sho until both of them ended up looking at each other's eyes intensively. The air between them got pretty hot and it was quite obvious that both of them where thinking the same right now. Since their heartbeats got faster and faster it didn't took long until both of them where drowned in passion and found themselves sharing a kiss, first carefully and a bit shy but soon hot and passionate as if this would have been all they have ever wanted. His eyes closed, Nino found himself tousling up Sho's fluffy hair and Sho was pressing the smaller body coser even more. He didn't imagine that it would feel so good kissing and hugging Nino in such a situation. He really felt like this was fulfilling a long hidden desire of him.

“Take off that shirt, Nino, it's quite unfair, I'm half naked already!”, Sho whispered between two passionate kisses and Nino didn't hesitate to do what the older one ordered.

Soon he found himself buried under Sho's heated body, who pressed the younger one into the soft blanket. They didn't stop kissing each other while letting their hands travel over their bodies, discovering every little part. Nino started pulling slightly at Sho's waistband, trying to give him a hint to get finally rid off his pants. Sho didn't hesitate and pulled them off quickly, then he started to tamper with Nino's pants as well until they found their way to the floor too, leaving the young men behind on the bed completely naked. Sho covered Nino's body with kisses, starting from his lips, wandering over his neck, his chest, teasing his bellybutton a bit with histongue so that Nino couldn't help put laugh since he was completely ticklish at this point and finally arriving at Nino's proud standing member which Sho began to kiss and stroke carefully. He got requited with the most sexy moaning he had ever heard and gave him a pleasant shiver. He went up again, watching Nino's glass-eyed look, pressing his lips against Nino's again. After a hot kiss he ended it to breathe again and looked into Nino's eyes directly.

“I wanted to tell you ever since that I love your bedroom eyes, Nino. They just turn me on...,” Sho admitted and they shared another passionate kiss.

“Sho, please don't stop, it feels so good,” Nino whispered breathing uncontrolled.

“You're sure you really want me to -,” Sho asked as he started to spread Nino's legs slightly. 

Nino moaned and pulled his hands around Sho, pressing him against his body.

“Absolutely. I want you! I want you so much,” he said with a husky voice into Sho's ear before he let him go off again, “I already wanted you a long time ago but I didn't dare dreaming about something like this would happen. Pleasem don't stop, Sho-chan.”

Sho got completely aroused and covered Nino's body with kisses again but this time they where small and rushed. He reached out for the “massage oil & lube” Nino had dropped somewhere on the blanket, found it and squeezed some of it onto his fingers. Then he devoted again to Nino's member, kissing it and finally taking it into is mouth at the fullest. Nino let out a moaning of pleasure and twisted excited under Sho's treatment, so that the other had to press his hips down a little to hold him stable. This felt so good. Slowly Sho went further and started to push Nino's bottom cheeks apart so that his lubed fingers could find the younger one's entrance easily. He stroke over it a few times tenderly, and as Nino seemed to be relaxed quite enough, he let sink one of his fingers slowly into the younger one's body. Nino moaned and his body trembled a bit.

“Does it hurt?” Sho asked a bit worried, but Nino just shook his head.

“Feels... great”, he moaned and his hands searched for Sho's hair, tousling it up to comfort him to continue pushing his finger in and out.

After inserting a second and shortly after a third finger, Nino seemed to get prepared well enough soon. Sho let go off Nino's member and stroke his own who also pined over feeling such pleasure too, finally. He grabbed a condom from his locker and put it on. Then he pulled his fingers out of Nino who moaned with a protesting undertone. Sho place himself between Nino's legs who reached out his hands and putthem around Sho's neck to feel more of the other's closeness.

“Do it,” the younger one whispered and his piercing look was so full of desire that Sho just couldn't stand it any longer. He pushed into Nino carefully until he had filled him completely and both of them moaned nearly the same time.

“Whooah, Nino!”, Sho screamed and enjoyed this wonderful feeling trembling through his whole body.

Nino's hands clenched tighter around Sho and shortly after both of them were lost in a rhythm of pure passion, kissing each other breathlessly, switching positions and having sex through all night long until both of them lay down on Sho's bed completely exhausted. Nino cuddled up with Sho, who put an arm around the younger one, pulling him closer into a hug. They shared affectionate kisses all over their faces until both of them finally felt asleep.

The next day Sho woke up and it was the first time since nearly a week, that he woke up without any stiff feeling in his shoulders. But, there was another strange feeling - his arm has completely gotten numb. The young man smirked as he watched Nino cuddled up towards him sleeping calmly. He leaned forward, pressing soft kisses onto his forehead until the younger one slowly woke up. Nino frowned and tried to open his eyes properly which was really difficult after such an eventful night. He turned his face towards Sho and his face turned into a sleepy smile.

“Good morning!” he said and kissed Sho's lips, “How was my massage? Do you feel any stress right now?” Nino asked with a smirk.

“I'm completely fine now, but I think we should repeat this soon so that I never get that stressed again,” Sho answered in a whisper and Nino grinned nodding.

“I'd love to, but make sure to give me a short break!” Nino laughed and when he stood up – or at least tried to stand up properly – Sho understood what he meant, “Don't worry!”, Nino said as he saw Sho's worried look, “It's quite a sweet pain, I'm alright! But I remember that you wanted to try beating me in that game - wanna get revenge?”

Sho could not resist cuddling his sweet Nino before they went under the shower together and then spent the next few hours with the PS3 game, Nino beating Sho badly again, until they took a break for kissing and ending up in bed again.

When Aiba asked Sho and Nino the next working day how far they could get with the new game they were so excited about the last time, Sho only stated that they didn't really play that much but that they had quite a lot of fun. While Nino was nearly choking on his coffee, Jun was just raising an eyebrow shortly paying attention to the guys instead of his fashion magazine and Ohno couldn't help but burst out laughing. Nino gave their leader a perplexed look but when Sho looked at him with a cute smile, he forgot over all that and just smiled back.

THE END


End file.
